


【气宇轩扬】反水

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	【气宇轩扬】反水

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



1这人，谁啊？

他不是故意要去找那个新来的人麻烦，他只是觉得事情绝非那么简单。

红灯区一直是一个神奇的地方，劲爆的Dj舞曲，火辣的舞蹈带动了酒吧所有人的情绪，在这里捡来的人好人不见得是好人，而坏人也不一定是坏人。女人也并非那么不堪，男人也绝对不会是什么绅士。

“哟，这新来的？小美人儿，过来我摸摸”他们看到舞台下面站着一位新人。说出不口的违和感，这人显然不属于这里。湿漉漉的眼睛像是小鹿一般清澈，眼眶中还有泪水打着转，鼻子被冻得红红的，嘴唇透着浅浅的粉。

他刻意避开了那些人猥亵的目光，外套脱了甩了出去，登台。

素颜的脸，面容清秀，廋高消瘦，有点长的刘海，十指如笋, 腕似白藕。一掌可握的修长玉腿，皮肤白暂，娇嫩柔滑，着装简单，仅有黑白两色。

音乐切换，是一段很雅俗共赏的中国舞，男子就好像将藏起来的妖娆重新打开来，被流言覆盖的清澈灵魂纯白肉体布满了伤痕，干净美丽的双翅染红鲜血的天使，黑暗吞噬中苦苦挣扎，在烈火束缚中努力摆脱。

红与白的纯粹，都抵不上天使的容颜。

他垂眸，致谢，穿上乖巧的衣服，又将那份妖娆藏了起来。在下台的第一时间滑了一下，被人搀了起来。

“你叫什么名字？”

“宋继扬。”

“很好听的名字，我需要为你做些什么？”

“我想跟你回家。”

李老大内心的柔软被击中，情不自禁露出一个微笑声音也不自觉地放轻，“以后我们就是一家人了。”

当天晚上，这位衣着朴素，却有着好看皮囊的男子，被老大一手捞着腰肢，一起消失在M集团3楼的办公室角落，并没有人对此说三道四。

“大哥，你怎么能随便带一个外人进来，万一是卧底怎么办。”王皓轩白白嫩嫩的娃娃脸上却长着如蛇般凌厉的双眸。他喉结上下翻滚，抿了抿唇还想说些什么，被打断。

“好啊，OK啊，你随便查，看看我带回来的人，有没有故事。”

李老大扯起一边嘴角轻笑了一声，抬手摸了摸男生蓬松的头发，不急不慢给他回复。

“老二要查你，怕不怕？”王皓轩眼里容不得沙子，做事手段可以说残忍。要是有人想在他那儿卧底，被发现不只是枪毙如此简单了，可能都不能完整的死去。

“不怕。我跟着你，我不怕。”这人很年轻，鼻梁英挺，眼型偏长，上眼皮微耷，给柔和的轮廓染上了一丝英气，不浓艳，不媚俗。

王皓轩听到这人冷冷的回答，也就看了他一眼。他真的很漂亮，无论是从独特而充满光泽的灰白色头发还是轮廓柔和的五官来说，他都好看到了极点。

讲话吴侬软语，让人酥到骨子里的声音，一个北方人却有着南方人一般的柔弱。

让人打心里有一种保护欲。

M集团名义上是一家不大不小的避孕套生产商，坐落于敏感的“金三角”区域。高低起伏的山脉形成了立体性的气候，山脚的人酷热难当时山顶的人可能要围在火塘边才可以抵御寒冷，相对来说高海拔地区的自然条件比较差，人们的生活要更困难。

“二哥，有批货被劫了。”

“谁。”王皓轩慢慢的睁开他那双好看到过分的眼睛，盯着天空，下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，慵懒的开口。

“是...是地头蛇鱼哥，你前天把他妹妹抓走了。”

“哦，他啊，胆子真是不小。”王皓轩怀里搂着妖媚的人儿，一只手拿着杯红酒微微摇晃，看着跪在自己眼前有些痛苦的女人，轻笑出声。将红酒放到一旁，随即挥手让娇媚的人儿退到一边。

起身走到女人面前，缓缓蹲下，从口袋里摸出一袋白色的粉末，晃了晃。

“想不想回家？嗯？"

“想，你放了我，我哥肯定会答应你所有条件，我...我什么都可以给你!”

“但是看样子并非如此，你哥，哦，那个鱼头好像并不打算救你。他选了我的货。”王皓轩看着女人癫狂的模样，他厌恶的甩开女人搭在他腿上的手，皱了皱眉，站起身拍了拍手，拿起湿巾擦了下刚才女人碰过的地方。

王皓轩头发顺顺溜溜的遮住额头，一副乖乖男的样子，稚嫩的脸上浮现的是不属于这个年纪的微笑，嘴巴哼了声，冷声道。

“看来这人没什么价值了，给弟兄们分了吧。”

“这事儿，照例不用和大哥汇报，都管好自己的嘴。”

他一身反骨，坚决不从，五岁时，他第一次叫他装作流浪儿童去交易的时候，他就故意把它给搞黄了，差点把警察招来。

刚刚五岁的孩子剑眉浓密，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇咬出了血，被宋继扬打了个半死。其实这不是最让人难过的，是他让人拖着年幼的自己，满身是血的看着母亲活活被他绑在椅子上被电击，哭得惨绝人寰。

太尼玛不是人。

年幼的他选择了加入这个所谓的‘组织’在锁骨上烙下一个痕迹，是没有办法洗掉的痕迹，他的母亲很伟大，忍辱负重成功死在了父亲手中，也成功让他的父亲暴露了身份，服毒自杀。十几年后黑道里出了个人尽皆知的毒贩，名叫王皓轩，他终究活成了比他父亲更加可怕的模样。

他没有母爱，表面上是一个高材生，私下可以说是喝着人血长大，18岁那年考上了清X大学，一个星期去听几次2重要的教授课而已。人长的好，眉眼犀利，性子又偏清冷，又经过毒场的洗练，就愈发高冷，天生对女人这种生物有着一种本能的拒绝。

“二哥，货回来了。”

“嗯，把货撒出去，范围越大越好，记住了。”他的声音带着一丝清列，仍旧擦着那双好看的手，用擦完手的湿巾，轻轻擦拭着那把和他一样没有感情的“ Scorpion”。

“啊，对了，老大呢？”

“在他别墅，二哥。”马仔低着头，十分恭敬的回答。

“人没事儿吧？”左手一个漂亮的转枪，瞄准靶心。收手，弹壳却被巧妙卸下来，又被重新装回枪身。

“没死，昏迷了。”

“没死就好，死了可就不好玩了。”

夜色如同黏稠的墨汁，紧紧地包裹着夜幕下的一切。

2到底做了没有？证明给我看啊

当李老大被人出卖后，一堆仇家和下面兄弟冲别墅讨个说法时，他正搂着那个被他带回来的小情人，准备下一步行动，宋继扬正靠在老大的怀里吃吃地笑，柔软得像某种软体动物，没有宋继扬的支撑和怀抱会立马散架似的。

老大估计是用一种更恶心卖力的方式啃咬他的脖颈，就像狼叼住了猎物，宋继扬并不表现得像个猎物，而是立马歪过脑袋温顺地垂下眼帘。

刚进门就看到了，宋继扬几乎是赤身裸体躺在地板上。

他的双眼被戴上了眼罩，脖子上带着黑色的项圈，身体向着自己的方向前倾，指尖与指尖触碰，做出来的形状像是一个三角形。宋继扬那因贴身的服装而展露出来的腰肢过于纤细而美好，看上去柔软得如同白蛇，做出向前倾的姿势时则更是如此。

头上带着兔子头饰，眼睛被黑布蒙住了，紧紧咬着唇，身上泛着不自然的红晕，胸前两粒在紧身衣的束缚下显得格外突出，下体鼓鼓囊囊被束缚在紧身衣中。

宋继扬就应该是这样顺从而受人摆布的。可宋继扬半怒半怯的神情就像入侵他大脑的病毒一样顽固频繁地出现在他眼前，别扭却顺眼得多。

而唯一美中不足的就是，在这健美的躯体上，竟然留有几处很明显的枪击痕迹，而且枪痕很明显的烙印在了几处穴位和筋脉的连接处。

像是有人恶意的想让这具身体残废一样。

当他用枪抵着自己的头时，宋继扬竟有些微微颤抖，那鹰一般的眼睛眯起来，像在盯着猎物：“什么名字。”

“宋继扬，上次说过了。贵人多忘事啊。”

“还真是个不错的货色呢~”王皓轩用一把刀尖，挑起宋继扬的下颚，尖锐的扇尖产生的疼痛使他不能甩开头。 

他们之间靠得极近。

王皓轩这次没有习惯性的擦手，他放下刀，用手指帮他调整了项圈的位置。绕到后面，突然传来的力量让宋继扬直接感到窒息和压迫。 

王皓轩下意识觉得宋继扬不应该露出这样的紧张感，但是他并不讨厌，甚至兴致高涨起来，又抬手扯了一把他大腿上的袜夹：“兔子？是不是做兔儿会更爽一些？”

“我看你是想死在床上想疯了，做个人不好吗？”

王皓轩犹豫了一下，还是撕下了遮住宋继扬眼睛的黑布，映入眼帘的是一双通红的眼睛，带着薄雾，有些迷茫，他咬着下唇，眼圈也像兔子一样发红，露出一种恼怒又颇为委屈的神色，类似于娇嗔。

他竟然下意识的吻了吻那双眼睛。

然后毫无心理压力的舔舐着宋继扬的耳垂，听到浓重的喘息声，而眼前的耳垂更红了，语气中难掩得意，摸了摸兔子耳朵。

然后声音变得轻挑了几分：“既然有耳朵，让我来看看有没有尾巴”说罢，揉了揉毛绒绒的尾巴。

“嗯....”听到呻吟声，王皓轩忍不住再骂了一声变态，原来那尾巴是一只肛塞，刚刚一揉，埋在身体里的部分横冲直撞，估计又埋进去了几分，不过不得不说。

王皓轩用刀小心割开了宋继扬的衣服，没了束缚的性器就直接弹了出来，王皓轩轻揉了两下会阴，便听到了更多的呻吟，中间夹杂着骂声。

“嗯？变态？谁变态？那揉了两下就快要哭着射出来，你说说看谁变态？”

“滚，别碰我”宋继扬的脚狠狠地向王皓轩蹬去，却被王皓轩抓在手里，黑丝袜子没有完全褪去，王皓轩的手指隔着丝袜抓挠着脚心，酥麻的痒意沿着反射弧传递，与带着略微色情的动作相结合，变为快感，阵阵袭向大脑

“反正跟谁都是做，不就是想男人了么。”说完还沿着脚背向上舔吻，最后停在了大腿根部，慢慢啃咬，温热鼻息打在敏感处，想要挣扎，但是腿被制住了。

“放了我，我和你们的恩怨情仇没有关系，你放我走吧。”

“你的身份我还不知道，放了你我岂不是要完蛋。”王皓轩不甚熟练的捏了捏宋继扬的跳出来的裸露的性器。

“你到底想干什么。”宋继扬皱起眉，似乎有些生气，眼睛可怜兮兮地闪烁。

“不打算为我服务吗？”

“不打算。”他几乎是咬牙切齿，他不想再搭理王皓轩，只剩下白色的兔尾巴在王皓轩眼前俏皮地跳动。

“那你和老大呢，都穿这样了，到底做了没有？”

“没有。”

“证明给我看。”

长睫如扇垂落，静静看着他，脸颊是苍白的颜色，敞开的衣襟下露出纤细的锁骨，没有说话，也没有拒绝。

宋继扬不急不慢站起来，手软塌塌的从他的腰胯滑过，跪直了身子，俯身露出柔韧的腰身和蝴蝶骨，居然直接跪在胯部，准备给王皓轩口。

将头软软的搭在他的裆中，绵软的小舌挣扎着咬开对方的裤子锁扣，咬住内裤将里面的硬物放出来。扯下内裤，露出里面包裹的性器，粗大的柱体突然跳出来拍打在他脸上。

“我不太会...你忍忍。”浓郁的雄性气息扑面而来，宋继扬看着又粗又长的肉棒。生涩的扒着他的拉链，张口含吮进去，从舌尖开始轻轻啃咬，直到完全吸进嘴里去。

舌尖挑着做上下滑动的动作，嘴唇都吸得渍渍作响，半软的器物已经有着不小的分量，紫红的头部被一直吞到喉咙。被吸得舒服的龟头脱离嘴唇的一瞬间还挂着屡屡银丝，胯下已经涨大的肉棒将他嘴巴高高顶起。

“嗯嗯...咕...”脸上满是色情的红晕，眼中满含春色，眼位拖出长长的艳色痕迹，细长的手指抓着粗长的柱身，指尖被性器内滚热的水流烫的发红，腥臊的液体被宋继扬品尝。

“不太会？可我看你很会啊。”王皓轩伸手摸了摸他的头顶，发丝的柔顺触感让王皓轩心情很好的笑起来。

宋继扬得到首肯，将他内裤往下拽的更低，彻底捧起来专心致志埋首舔弄起来，先是满足王皓轩的感受，舌头使了力绕八字形伺候着，待舔到王皓轩觉得满意了，才慢慢将其吐了出来，手指扣着他内裤边缘，又小心翼翼一寸一寸地舔弄着，小小的满足了自己。

王皓轩靠在门框上，抬眼好歹赏了个眼神给他，宋继扬无时无刻不在观察王皓轩的脸色，见他给了个眼神，舔弄地更卖力了。

“我好像没说，是用这种方式证明吧？”他用下面一下又一下的敲打着宋继扬的脸蛋，直要把他的羞耻心敲个粉碎。看到宋继扬此刻羞耻的面容，王皓轩显得更加兴奋，他甚至还将性器按在宋继扬的脸上磨蹭，仿佛是在比较这般装饰会不会更加好看。

“你别太过分。”宋继扬的声音缺少底气， 意乱情迷中显得有些换乱，他一下子立起身来想挣脱。

王皓轩依然是淫靡的用性器去抬起他的下巴，打量着他骄傲的小脸：“你觉得我会听吗？”

断定宋继扬下颚早已酸软无力，王皓轩趁宋继扬准备说话的瞬间，顺势一顶，将性器插进那湿润的小嘴里干了几下，然后又快速的抽了出来，再用力朝宋继扬脸上一抽。

“啪！”

因为性器上沾了唾液，这一次的声响更为清脆，虽然依旧不痛，但宋继扬觉得脸蛋上就是火辣辣的。

强烈的屈辱与无力感让宋继扬一下觉得疲惫无比，连闪躲的力气都消失掉了，圆溜溜的大眼睛里留下泪滴，王皓轩兴奋到极点，立即用龟头挑了那滴眼泪，然后来来回回在宋继扬脸上抽打。

随着王皓轩的兴奋程度，性器蓄力的幅度一下下加大，打在脸上的声响也变得更加响亮，宋继扬滚烫的脸上已满是自己的口水与王皓轩龟头分泌出的污渍了。

光着身子跪坐在其双腿间，闭着眼睛被那根粗长性器一下又一下的鞭打美丽的娇颜，随着王皓轩鞭打的力道越来越大。

宋继扬的脸蛋也不禁随之晃动起来，每一系性器接触到滑嫩的脸颊，都使得他的脸或左或右的偏来偏去，看着背影就像是正在不断的摇头。

而他无法还击，直至细嫩的脸蛋被自己的口水和对方的分泌物弄得滑腻不堪，强烈的雄性的气息随着鼻息灼烧他的小脑袋，他呼吸越发的急促。王皓轩会意的将性器放肆的拍到他的鼻尖上，用那滚烫的棒身去摩擦他的嘴唇。

冰毒最多只能说是强力春药，海洛因成瘾性强，沾上噬骨侵魂，终身难戒。

宋继扬沦陷了，他扬起脑袋，更加贴近的去嗅闻吸食性器的气味，让它们深深的进入肺里，才像发了毒瘾一般的迷离起来。

他亲吻着这只性器，像是对待心爱的人，舌尖不自觉的伸了出去，一下下勾舔性器的下冠。

让王皓轩都没想到的是，宋继扬一阵喘息颤抖后，就像变了个人似的张开小嘴，主动舔舐起他的性器来。鲜红的舌头一圈圈的缠绕着口中的性器，然后叼着性器上的皮囊，小狗进食般的套弄起来。

整只性器都在宋继扬的口中被吞吞吐吐，王皓轩这才意识到宋继扬口技之绝。

一番享受之后，滚烫的精液喷薄而出，洒满了宋继扬的小脸，嘴角、鼻尖、睫毛上，全都是厚厚的精迹。这场服务一直持续了近十分钟，宋继扬软嫩的小腹被灌得满满的，他剧烈的喘息着，几乎要窒息了。

滚烫的液体灌注进去，宋继扬大口大口的吞咽着，喉间不断发出咕嘟咕嘟的声响，细小而清晰的注水声在这一方狭窄的空间里回荡着。

脖子周围都是用力过度而导致项圈留下的红痕。 

王皓轩的手一直轻轻放在宋继扬毛茸茸的头顶上，结束以后揉了揉小狗涨红的耳朵和脖子，宋继扬仔细舔舐干净龟头周围残余的水渍。

“我好冷，真的冷.....”宋继扬用泪汪汪的脸蹭他，不肯松开。原本应该痛得尖叫的宋继扬重重地哼出了一声鼻音，听起来却不像是吃痛，处於对痛楚麻木的异常发情状态中的宋继扬哼出了变了味的娇喘。

宋继扬长睫轻颤，一片死寂的眼里总算有了些许松动，雪白宽大的双袖缓缓回拥住他，低头轻埋入颈间。肛塞连带的两颗跳蛋开始剧烈震动，弄得他重哼的鼻音连绵不断地响起。

“继续啊，我让你停了吗？”那张用来狡辩的嘴巴只是咬着东西，整个身体也受到双手抚摸让欲念完全燃烧起来，可是宋继扬还是咬着牙狠狠忍耐，不断发出唔唔的哼声而没有失控地放声呻吟。

有温热的泪慢慢濡湿了颈间头发，怀中消瘦许多的身体有不明显的轻颤。宋继扬感觉着素白温润的指慢慢拭去了泪珠，熟悉的温暖掌心轻覆上了他的后脑，缓而慢地抚摸着绒绒的发，像安抚小猫。

他也不敢咽任何一口口水，诞出的香津，全都吐在了肉棒上，用舌头和嘴唇一点一点的推出去，又从肉棒和嘴角滴落。

王皓轩摸了摸他的脸蛋，然后用龟头刮着他的嘴唇，用力捏开他的嘴，又将肉棒抵在了宋继扬的舌苔上，得意的低下头，想看他受辱的表情。

不料对上了一双依旧清澈的眼睛，眼中的晶莹液体仿佛有凝结成冰的温度，在警告着嘴里的牙齿会不顾一切的咬碎进入里面的性器。

不一会，肉棒上的精液混合物被舔舐得干干净净，转而涂上了宋继扬的一层层唾液，拉得长长的一条垂落到地板。

他卖力的吮吸着，干脆一口将龟头全部含了进去，可生涩的口技咬得王皓轩龇牙咧嘴，最后觉得体验够。

宋继扬尝到甜味，迷迷糊糊的吮吸起来，小舌头游走间，吸得陆裴舒爽无比，渐渐又要硬起来。可突然宋继扬牙齿一咬，吓得王皓轩连忙从有些发狂的宋继扬口中夺回肉棒。

“操你！”王皓轩突然一声痛苦的嚎叫。

“谁允许你咬的！”

宋继扬奋力抵抗着一波波快感，咬住下唇不再让自己发出呻吟，在他看来，他和王皓轩的对抗，就是变相的对决。

“再插特么让你断子绝孙。”

王皓轩看到他拼命的忍受着，调整着自己的呼吸，他已经不是没有一点经验的处子了，不能随随便便就被王皓轩控制，就算被玩弄，也要有尊严长长的睫毛抖动了几下，抬头一幅老子我不怕你的表情，算是示意反抗过了。

“我和你上床，只是保命，再说，哪次不是我爽，也不吃亏。”

王皓轩暗骂了一声，也没有继续。

“行了。”王皓轩不得不推开他，宋继扬却好像还有些不舍地放开王皓轩。

“把他带走。”他自己简单整理了下衣摆，自己的衣服被他抓的有些起皱，他不在意地掸了掸，嘴角露出嘲弄的笑。 

“哥，你看他这么贱，要不要我们弟兄几个好好配合，把这小子干上天。”

“就是啊，干他啊，这么骚。”一帮人胡乱点着头，气氛刹那间就好像平时几兄弟玩女人时一样。

“就是欠操，哪个男人看了不想操，反正老大不行了，不如....”

宋继扬这赤身裸体的样子，以及口的时候，无意中带着的风情，激发了在场几乎所有人内心黑暗的暴虐欲望。每个男人眼中都露出了兽性的光，喷出的灼热气息交缠在这个大厅里，像是要把这个光着身子、上身都是精液的漂亮男人给撕扯、给吞噬。

“你们敢，我就咬舌。”

“够了，都滚。”王皓轩冷冷的说了一句，然后自顾自的对着几位服侍的下人命令道。

“带他去洗干净，里里外外都洗仔细了，别脏了我的房间。”

3.“男人呢？”“死了。”

看着被链子绑着的人，强忍内心翻腾的复杂情绪，王皓轩面无表情的举起枪。

“老二，我平日里对你不薄啊。”

“可是，大哥很自私啊。”

“为了家业，竟然忍心将亲儿子杀死，你都杀子了，不保证哪天我也会被你干掉。”王皓轩眼里怒气逐渐堆积。

“你到底想怎样？！”

“死。”眼神突然变得凶狠决绝，王皓轩下意识扣动扳机，数颗子弹没入胸膛，可王皓轩只是闷哼一声，丝毫没有放松手指，直到那人瞳孔渐渐失去了焦距…

早就该死了。

他多少个交命的兄弟，因为几个小人的出卖，一个个命丧大海或者被分尸，他忍了很久了，这个变态欠了自己不止一条命，是时候还了。

宋继扬醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一间狭小黑暗的房间里，腕和脖子的伤口已经被处理过了。

脸上感觉有凉凉的微风拂过，宋继扬抬眼四处张望发现左边是紧闭着的木门，右边的墙壁上有一扇方方正正镶嵌着铁棍的小窗户，是整间房间唯一的光线来源。

他的脑子还不太清醒，借助这微弱的自然光线，抬眼望去发现这间房只有白色的墙壁还有他现在躺着的一张床，墙壁上密密麻麻贴着照片，因为光线太暗了宋继扬并没有看清是什么。

微暗的房间里寂静无声，压抑的气息无限蔓延开来。宋继扬的呼吸声在这里尤为突出，他感觉自己有些呼吸不畅了。

“我在哪儿？”宋继扬迷迷糊糊地想着。手脚都很无力，软布把他的嘴给堵上了，一直都没有取下来，他觉得自己的嘴要裂开了。甚至不能支撑他站起来。

手腕上一直有冰冰凉凉的触感，感觉到了硬邦邦的什么东西在硌人。

他低下头去看手，发现自己的双手居然被环形铁块给铐住了。这一下脑子彻底清醒了，他剧烈挣扎起身。却发现脚也和手一样被长长的铁链给绑住了。

是被绑架了。还是被囚禁？他一时也判断不出来。

宋继扬强行让自己冷静下来，可是身体还是止不住的发抖着。

铁链和地面划拉作响，像是一个怪物悄无声息却又无孔不入地吞噬着宋继扬的身心，到最后全身湿透，大汗淋漓，也没有一个人出现。

门开了，那人一身黑色衬衫，大约有一米八上下，一头浓密黑发，眼睛深邃，带着口罩，但从挽起的袖口露出的一截手臂，青筋凸显。

宋继扬在离他不远的地方偷偷看他，被他发现后又迅速转头。后来那人胆子大了些，明目张胆地盯着他，看上去眼睛里居然有点痴迷。

“唔唔唔唔唔？？（你是什么人？）”他的脖子在幽微的光线中现出瓷白，锁骨随着呼吸一起一伏，带着肩上脖颈上的铁索来回摇动。

男人走近他，扯出塞在他嘴里的东西，啜了一口最喜欢的蓝山咖啡喂给他，方糖还没有完全化掉，苦。

他眼神坚硬，他眼神里住着一把刀，可尝到的咖啡，甜。

“醒了？”王皓轩把手中的咖啡杯放到桌子上，声音似从寒风中吹来。

“是你？”

“放开我。”他挣扎，铁索在他脖颈上越锁越紧。

王皓轩还是不作声，只是轻轻拉了一下铁索的结扣，宋继扬惊呼出声，“啊！”结扣在他身上的某个部位擦了一下，瓷白的脸，都变成了飞红。

“痛还是爽啊？擦到了哪个位置？”故作不知，神色狡黠的问他，一边捏着咖啡勺缓缓搅动咖啡，方糖，渐渐的化掉了四角的楞，圆软的多了。

“那男人呢？”

“死了。”

“他都死了，那你关我干嘛，跟我没关系。”宋继扬额前稍长的碎发遮住了他睫毛底下下垂的眼睛。

“说吧，接近他什么目的，他都死了你不难受？哦，就这么放你回去就是要我死啊小美人。”手缓缓在腰上抚摸，用手钳住他的下颚，伸出拇指，用指腹轻轻地揉搓那干涩的嘴唇。

“要么放了我，要么让我干干净净死。”宋继扬轻轻笑了，眼底里充满了挑衅，那是一种信号，他在说，来啊。

“干、干、净、净？你怕是忘了那天跪在我胯下是什么样子，是个男人就想操你，要不是我那天发疯。你都不知道被搞死多少次了！！”他伏在宋继扬耳边，沉声说道，热气喷的宋继扬有点痒，动了动身子，那双手就像蛇一样在背上灵活的游走，怎么都动弹不得。

宋继扬挑挑眉，迎着他的眼神对了上去。

“变态，你们都一样，都特么是变态！”一个血牙印出现在王皓轩的左肩上，血顺着呼吸的动作流到了精美的锁骨上，红色更称苍白。

“你放我走。”他很明显的愣了一下。

“要吃粥还是饭。”

“放我走，我要离开这里。”他低下了头，我知道这是他发疯的前奏，果然，他冲到我面前，每一个字都重重的砸在心上。

“要吃粥还是饭。”

“放我走”

“很好，今天你没饭了，只有咖啡。”

“喝不喝由你。我查清楚你身份之前，我警告你，别不知好歹。”门重新落锁，隔开了王皓轩呆滞的目光。

“你能松开我吗，或者我能不能先洗个澡？”

他视线低头看了看自己的衣服，结结巴巴的解释道：“我没有换洗的贴身衣物。我......”

就只是这样，宋继扬便有点手足无措起来，紧张的语气都带上了一点委屈的泣音。

“你可以不穿。”王皓轩重新取下鸭舌帽，语气平淡的像是在讨论一个无关紧要的事情。

宋继扬看着他靠近的侧脸，觉得自己好像听错了。他绷紧了身子倒在角落，大口喘着粗气，额前发丝被冷汗打湿了，荏弱的不堪一击，突然双手手覆在脸上，大拇指擦掉着鼻涕，完全不知道自己在做什么，他只知道他需要，很需要，迫切需要抓住什么，身上有千万只蚂蚁在一口一口的咬他的骨肉，他的口中只剩下在不断的重复三个字，放了我。

“别这样... ...别这样看我。”沿着肩膀柔和的曲线，王皓轩一路往上啃咬，到颈弯，到耳后，宋继扬咬着嘴唇轻轻地叫，这种舔法，他没法不出声，也算是哀求了。

“给我....”他像是剥开了他那层精巧的伪装，露出里面的软肉。

王皓轩一股热流猛得涌上脑，酒精似乎开始冲击着王皓轩紧绷的神经。他依旧穿得整整齐齐，他一脸正经的说着话，一手拨弄着手链，另一手却埋在了他双腿之间，两根手指已经深入穴口，抠挖得小穴深处淫水长流。

宋继扬以为这个人不会再这样，他惊讶的开口，却发现自己一旦出声便根本止不住。

“说什么？听不见。”震动的手掌翘起大拇指，将穴儿里溅出的一道道晶莹的水渍都涂抹在他翘起的前面。

鼻腔里的呻吟，索性闭上了嘴。

宋继扬被绑着四肢只得尽最大努力支起手臂，勉强捂住了不堪羞辱的脸蛋。

一切转变得太快，完全不记得自己是怎么被分开双腿，又被手指侵入小穴里的了。

“小声，别让他们听见。”宋继扬挣扎，屁股使劲儿往上撅，摇晃着想起身。王皓轩一边用腿把他夹着，一边从他滑溜溜的大腿滑到他的胯间，和他贴得严丝合缝。

“啊啊....”王皓轩干脆把他遮住脸的手拿开，下流地拨弄他的乳头。

前面的胸被揉搓得不成样子，粉嫩的乳尖被掐得通红。两点在王皓轩手中变换着各种形状，没几下便被弄得立起之后，这人就开始挑挑捻捻，然后提捏着晃动起来。

“啊，不让人听见啊，那....嘘。”王皓轩咬着他耳朵，狡猾地转了转手掌，他手心很糙，又宽又厚，手法就一看就是个浪荡的哥儿，坏坏的，变化多端。

不几下宋继扬就难受的弓起腰，两手在背后紧紧攥在一起，几乎要啜泣，可怜地绷着小腹。

变得敏感的身体有些受不了这样的挑逗了，身子被极度的渴望吞噬，慢慢酥麻起来，他确实伪装过很多次，可无论哪次都是戛然而止停留在普通的肢体接触上。

从未被这样细致的挑逗过，虽然年轻可经验丰富的王皓轩避开了所有产生快感的地方。

只是想叫他发狂。

渐渐地他无意识的张开了嘴巴，红红的舌尖也伸到了唇边。他的乳尖挺立起来，臀部轻微的抬起又放下，这细小的动作没能逃过王皓轩的眼睛。

王皓轩的指尖依旧不停的划着，再划着。

他抬起屁股的动作也渐渐多了起来，动作也愈来愈明显，最后，屁股整个离开地面在空中晃动着，修长圆滑的大腿因此紧绷，眉头紧皱，牙齿咬的更用力了。

他整个身躯已经泛起一种娇艳的粉红色，每一个地方都敏感到极致，王皓轩仍然在挑逗着她，还是不碰触前面，只在整个外部游离，玩弄下面的手指化作水蛇，他开始用悠长的深呼吸来纾解忍耐到极点的神经，

“忍不住了？” 王皓轩露出了胜利的微笑。

“没..你能不能停下了。”手上动作稍微重了一些，宋继扬只是不断痛苦的摇头，细小的声音从他的牙缝里钻出。

要教训人似的，弯腰把他扛起来，“一会儿别他妈跪下喊爸爸！”

“操。嗯....”大拇指富有节律的按压揉搓，快感奇异而勐烈，从未尝过这感觉的他像是整个人都被这两根手指控制住了。

“你不用操，被我操就是。”

他只觉脑袋一炸，大腿不自觉岔开，屁股一动一动地往上颠，整个下半身不自主的开始颤动，舌头不自觉的和这人的舌头纠缠在一起。

“另一边...好痒...”那快感细细密密的，如隔靴搔痒，总到达不了癫狂极乐的顶峰，宋继扬急得脑门热汗直流，一双被情欲熏染的眼睛巴巴地看着黑暗中的男人。

一种销魂的刺激源源不断地冲击着身心，他紧咬牙关，乳前泛起阵阵波浪冲击全身的筋脉，小腹下面也开始涌起滚滚热流。

“倔。”王皓轩一手握上自己勃发贲张的孽根，“等你承认了——我就操你。”后脑被突如其来的掌心挨上，王皓轩想要往后缩的动作顿时停下。

“我...”嘴唇合动了两下，双眼仍是闭着的。扣住后脑的手下滑至人脖颈捏住，又觉得不够似的顺着背脊摸到一边的蝴蝶骨。这段时间王皓轩瘦了不少，原来出挑的偏瘦在这十几天里更是瘦到了一种极致。

王皓轩喃喃道：“我想得没错... ...”

“什么？”王皓轩一口把他的话深深地吞进去，一左一右抓着他扭动的脚踝。他被冲击得只能嗯嗯啊啊乱喊一气，他被平放在床上，男人沉重的身躯覆压了上来。

"这把，还有这把，选一个。"拍着他漂亮的脸，拿着枪顶着他下面问。

"能不选么"

"不选啊？那我叫几个人过来帮帮你啊？"落在枪口上的吻，意味不明的笑，上下滚动的喉结，略带挑衅的眼神。

他把枪贴在额头上，但冰冷的黑色金属根本无法冷却他的温度。接着他伸出舌头从枪膛一路舔到枪口，然后将枪管含进了嘴里。

乖巧的舌头紧紧卷着枪管，然后轻巧地摇动头部，王皓轩满意的看着他，一出一入地模仿做着活塞动作。

一手伸进衣服里肆意的玩弄挑逗着那极为敏感的乳头，捏着红嫩似草莓的乳头玩弄着。

不时地伸出舌头顶着枪口处，去品尝那里不断发出的陌生又血腥的味道。

“还能坚持？看来用药不够猛啊，这帮家伙，自己不能上，就特么不给你下重量...”

王皓轩觉得只是咬手枪，太便宜他了。

他手指轻轻地插入湿热的口中，玩弄着有点红肿的唇，接着他再探进两根手指，顺着手枪的力度进进出出，舒服地搓玩了起来。

“不行了么？”手上的皮带拍用力一挥，精确的击落在通红的屁股上。

啪！一声脆响，打得宋继扬一下颤动，嗯嗯几下哭出声。

随着他技巧性的手法，宋继扬先前的反抗之声经已荡然无存，随之而起的是凌乱的呻吟声以及喘声。

枪与“枪”被握在一起揉捏，脆弱的皮肤被坚硬的枪体蹭得发红，发烫，枪柄上沾满了粘稠的液体，摩擦时带出湿漉漉的水声。宋继扬实在受不住了地发出求饶，腿十分大胆地张跨着，高高地翘起圆翘迷人的屁股。

“快...插我啊...我受不了了..啊。”宋继扬带着些哭腔的声音含糊不清地呻吟着。

那张漂亮又倔强的小脸依旧很可人，脸上布满清澈的泪水，只要是男人就会忍不住想要疯狂蹂躏。

宋继扬眼神柔软了几分，在羞涩中洋溢着性感的神态，屁股一阵摆动。他下身早已膨胀起来，他淫荡的用双腿夹着，但单凭两腿的揉搓，却无法满足心中极为渴望的空虚。

“等你这句话，等好久了，等的我都要射了，肯服软了？小卧底？”枪口在嘴唇上磨丅蹭，冷硬的金属接触到从无法合拢的唇间漏出的唾液，发出黏腻的声响。

王皓轩啪啪！啪啪！激烈的拍击不停落在他臀上。

宋继扬一脸欲火中烧的模样，几下巴掌力气太大，他几乎要马上跪倒在皮靴面前。

用爆着青筋的手胡乱了撩了下他凌乱的头发，捏着他下巴居高临下看着伸长着舌尖，轻轻去尝起味道来，嘴角立刻留下了被狂暴凌虐后的液体，白皙幼滑的肌肤，脸颊和脖子已染成粉红色。

他有点难耐，却也有点不受控地自动抬起了双腿，紧紧地扭动。

“别出声......骚货。”王皓轩轻叹一声，把他的腿彻底打开，整个人深深埋入，又开始了激烈的抽动。他整个人压在他的长腿上，顶送着臀部，同时用脸蹭着软软的小腿，异常兴奋的辱骂着他。

得到缓解的宋继扬整个人都麻了。

他全身心都沉溺在快感中，脚指屈起，指尖发烫，腰椎酥麻，後穴又酸又胀，每一次抽顶都能让他大声尖叫，前头的龟头更是勃动得厉害，马眼张阖，觉得好像快射了，又射不出来。

他探手想，却被王皓轩阻止，用枪对准他，擦着那个小家伙打一枪。

“别动。”

宋继扬里面柔润，黏膜贪婪地包覆著王皓轩，一阵一阵收合翕敛，像是饿了很久。

“被男人干，很爽吧。”他猛地一抬跨，撞得人往上一蹿。

“也只有你这变态才对我硬得起来。”

“不硬起来，你怎么爽呢？”

“你...小声一点...”宋继扬两只耳朵红得不像样，只是红着脸乞求道。

“我是被强迫的.....”无力的辩解着，微张的薄唇里哈出气体，近乎没有发出声音。

“嗯？”

二人激烈的碰撞，最后还是宋继扬无可奈何的摇摆着香臀，甚至追逐起那偶尔拔出一半的粗壮肉茎，理智渐渐的全部被火热的身体烘烤殆尽。

“还装不装了？”王皓轩低笑，又一次抬高宋继扬的臀，恶趣味地将他两片屁股掰开，只见那被撑到极致的殷红小穴，正欢快地吞食著自己的性器。这淫靡景象，致使王皓轩下腹一烫，忍不住干得更深。

“啊...你强迫我的...”王皓轩从背后搂着他操干，一手故意捂着他的眼睛，交换了一个湿吻，唇角，喉结，锁骨，肩胛骨，搞的他浑身波浪般起伏，下身咬着王皓轩的东西一口一口往里吞，一遍遍叫着要射了。

宋继扬回忆了下，忍不住问：“你是不是... ...想干我很久了？”

王皓轩“哼”一声，没否认，只是身下的动作越发急迫，穴口处淌落的白浊都被打出了泡。

他开门走了出去，重新落锁，昏暗空旷的客厅一下子亮了起来，咬着自己的下唇，低下头。

“他表现很好，等下把他手脚松开，可以送点粥过来，别让他溜了。”

“好的老板。”

听到大哥的话似有若无的瞥向床上，杂乱无章的床上侧躺着一个男人，他只能看到背影，以及皮肤上的一些斑驳痕迹。眼睛垂着，被纤长浓密的睫毛掩盖，看不出他眼睛真正的传达的情感。

同时，眼尾被睫毛笼罩，有多了一份无辜之感。

宋继扬知道他是故意的，他故意打开门，故意说那些话，故意让人随意看到他的狼狈。他知道那些人看到后，也会有些把持不住。

“看够了？”王皓轩摆手示意他们关门，语气带着不悦的警告。

刚上车，一向沉稳冷静的副手，就附在他耳边说：“哥，我们的人受伤了，现在内部乱成一团，您恐怕得跟我回去一趟。”

王皓轩原本笑着的表情微微变得凌厉了起来：“怎么回事？”

“具体的我会在路上告诉您。”

2015年，裹在秋风里的人一头乱发，秋风吹得耳钉冷，一腔热血是暖沸的，耳朵尖则冻得红红，他已经满18岁了，他答应自己的父亲的事，是时候兑现了。

宋继扬，2018届X警校毕业生。毕业第一年被X特警部队破格录用，年仅26，就立下了无数大功小功；所破获的大案小案不计其数；缴获的毒品岂是一个篮球场所能装下的，起码要一个足球场。

“现在，你的名字只有一个，那就是文件夹里的这个，再也不会有第二个你。”

“嗯。”

笔尖自保密协议签字栏抬起的那一刻，宋继扬下定了决定，一定要做到最好。

“卧底时间三年，死，是大概率，活着，就是终身荣誉”

“准备好了。”

“签下这个协议，你就已经死了。”药剂顺着扎入动脉的针头缓缓挤进了血管，细微的胀痛令他皱起了眉头。

“只是为了防身，能够使得大脑产生抵抗鸦片等化合物的免疫反应。但也不是绝对。”

“这个会不会成瘾...操...”这句话还没来得及问出口，黑暗斑驳攀他视网膜，罩住了周身的知觉。

这三年来，每一个案子都教了他很多东西，教会他学习格斗，教会他察言观色掩藏自己，各种各样。他的出色不负众望，慢慢长大的自己越发的吸引人，也成为了很多男人的左右臂。

2019年7月3日，目标预备乘船离开永眠市。

2019年8月10日，目标抵达泰国，蛰伏。

2019年9月15日，目标结识毒枭定下新单，海上运输，武装程度较轻。

“查！内地肯定还有卧底”。

2019年4月，宋继扬被派到n国做卧底，半年后，下落不明。

柔软的真皮座椅消除了人平常坐车的疲劳，空调恰到好处，隔音貌似也相当的好。

宋继扬头向一侧歪着，毫无防备地将后颈上美丽的纹身展示给王皓轩，他的身上隐隐的散发出醉人的味道，像是某种名贵的红酒一样，盘算着刚从赌场赢回来的钱，第三十五遍深深感叹感叹。

这很像是一种挑逗。

宋继扬把钞票随手一放，警觉的开始翻看车后背。

“干嘛呢？”

“查看有没有监控设备。

“很警觉嘛。”王皓轩从后视镜看了他一眼，笑得越发温柔，也越发悚人，转头再次兴味索然的望向窗外。

“你说你长这么好，怎么总是爱爬床呢，这么糟践自己，到底经历了什么呀？”

车很快开了出去，似乎是故意不让他们看清楚路线，两侧的窗户都涂上了一层暗色的磨砂，车窗外一闪而过的罂粟花田或者佛寺的金顶。

“你对我真的感兴趣？想听我的故事吗？”似乎只剩下长时间的魔鬼训练带来的下意识来维持着表面上的镇定与他向来无辜圆滑的样子。

“太巧了，侍女帮你整衣服的时候，发现一张照片。”王皓轩摸索衣服伸手，拿出一张旧照，宋继扬接过一时觉得有些发冷，甚至有些想吐。

“这东西，可不能乱放，放好了。”王皓轩开口时，脸正对着窗外，而此时却回过来歪头盯着他，嘴角勾出一抹看似温柔，实则充满危险。

深邃的眼睛里有一如既往勾魂的目光，却没有一丝笑意，似乎也不再含情。

每句话都似一根根扎在痛处的针，让宋继扬想起以前，“既然你都知道为什么还把我留在这儿。”

王皓轩腰间肝脏的位置被一根冰冷的金属物死死顶住，不用低头也知道是枪，上了膛的枪。

“先放松，可别走火啊。”他打开车门，坐到宋继扬面前 ，俯下身子 ，盯着宋继扬的脸， 。

“我早就已经猜到了，你不是冲着我哥来的。”枪还顶着他，他也只是用湿润的舌尖沿着他的唇形外廓耐心地描绘了一圈，便渐渐地从背后拥着他。亲昵的摸了他头发，又向下吻住了他的后颈，先是吻着，而後开始用牙齿一下一下轻轻地咬着。

力道很轻，感觉很痒。

“我想，你不会杀了我。”似乎留不下印子，他却乐此不疲地持续了好一会儿才继而略过他的脖子，直接向着他的肩胛骨而去。

“但也不会放过我。是不是？”用力地嗅了嗅他身上淡淡的香气，喉结轻轻上下滑动，呼吸终於粗重了几分。

刚刚解开两粒扣子的衬衫，正好露出锁骨处的一片肌肤，紧致而光滑。舌尖在他的后颈来回舔舐，仿佛那浅浅的两道低洼处盛满了蜜糖。

甜到令人上瘾。

“你舍不得我。”从身后挑起他傲人的下巴，撩人非常，他右手又轻轻抚摸了他的臀，两手在他的腰肌上游走，几乎与他贴身而立，稍稍往前一动，硬了几分。

那骨子轻微的痒从他唇间一路痒到了心间，王皓轩却乐此不疲的继续啃噬着细长的脖颈。

“做梦..”宋继扬几乎咬着牙一个字一个字地往外蹦着。

“哎，有没有人跟你说过，你抽烟的时候很性感?" 宋继扬用手夺过王皓轩的烟，接着抽，沉默了好一会儿。

"在你眼里，我什么时候不性感？"

“跟我去自首吧。”一只手抚摸他后颈，另一只手纠缠着他的头发，撒娇一样了，拗不过，宋继扬深深吸了一口烟，低头吻住了王皓轩，嘴对嘴地把烟渡了过去。

“你不要逼我。”叼着嘴里的烟，斜眼俯视着他，手掌在他的后背游走。

“我只逼你上过床。”趴在他的耳边，舔了舔他的耳垂，边呼气边，把刚刚抽了一半的烟在烟灰缸中摁灭了。又重新叼了一根烟，啪地点着了。

宋继扬张口却讲不出什么来，原本因为药物遗留作用而手脚无法使劲的他，这会儿更是浑身绵软。

4.想上我直说。何必关着我呢

宋继扬被王皓轩囚禁的第三天。

他一整天没有看到过王皓轩再来问候自己，只有一个女侍者每日早晚进来一次。今天晚上，她端着一碗粥进来，熬得稠稠的细腻的薏米散发着诱人的香气， 他喝了一碗粥才发觉自己实在是吃太快了，就像囫囵吞枣一样，不知不觉，反应过来时他已经将粥给席卷干净了。

这个认知实在是太过于羞耻，宋继扬不敢相信自己居然这么能吃。

“吃得饱吗？看样子胃口不错。”王皓轩开门，招呼侍女进来收拾一下房间，他抬头看到宋继扬翘着腿，慢悠悠的趴在床上翻杂志。穿的不知是什么——又或者说，是根本没穿。

见他来了，半坐起身，那纱似的料子就从肩膀滑落，露出大半浑圆白皙的肩头来。

“我渴了...”身体发着烫，喉咙干渴到冒烟，好像知道这不是喝水能解决的。

“慢点喝。”王皓轩给他拧开瓶盖，招呼他过来喝。他像一头吃奶的小鹿，也不伸手，就仰着脖子。

“我还要。”宋继扬含着瓶口不停地吮王皓轩手帮他抬着脑袋，缓缓的，把最后一点水送进他湿软的嘴唇，喝的太猛了，顺着他性感的下颌骨，搔刮那上下滚动的喉结，一路往下流，他用指尖抿了一下，更显挑逗。

“带了什么吃的。”他像条媚蛇一样挪到床边，一条腿挂在边缘晃荡晃荡，声音软糯。

“卤面。”他喂给他，那么大一口，宋继扬马上就蹭着他的下巴，急不可耐地去咬他的筷子尖儿。

“我要吃。”试探着翘起舌头，胆怯地张开嘴。把面条往嘴里吸，发出急切的鼻音，额头好几次顶住王皓轩的额头，贪婪地要他喂。

“小心，你个小狗子。”说着把面条一扔，从正面将人压入床铺，亲吻着他的侧脸唇角。

“唔......”宋继扬往后缩，越缩，那人追得越紧。“啊！”他小小地惊呼，喘息的频率乱了，黑夜里听起来格外不堪。王皓轩拦着他，揉揉他有点冷的身子， 再捧着他的圆屁股下嘴啃咬，还想……把胯下硬物塞进他嫩白的大腿间。

王皓轩拽着他的裤脚往自己胯下送，一手捏着屁股，一手掐住他的下巴：“告诉我，你爱谁？”

“你”

“我是谁？”

“.......”

“我是谁？嗯？”

“......”

“我叫王皓轩”

“王皓轩”

“说，我是谁。”

“王皓轩”

“还有9次。”

“王皓轩”

“王皓轩”

宋继扬脖颈笑的妩媚勾人，被他羞得气儿都喘不上来了，在说第4遍的时候，王皓轩突然爆了一句粗口，额头青筋直迸，撬开他的唇齿，直接扒开衣服，对着那片泛起红潮的胸膛一通亲吻舔舐。

"想上我直说。何必关着我呢，我手无缚鸡之力……"

王皓轩听后，低喘几声，便将人从后压趴在桌上，狠狠隔着纱料舔舐、啃咬那处诱人的地方，好叫他在自己身下扭动起柔软的腰肢来。几分钟后，又用手就着滑腻的唾液抚弄片刻，见宋继扬下面有了反应，捅进了第二根手指，他转动着手指，搅动扩张着，分泌的肠液打湿了他的手指。

才慢慢地、一点一点地顶进去。一边又附在他耳边，低沉警告道：“有犯病了么？这么饥渴。”

他感受到肠壁湿热柔软的褶皱，恶意地将两指撑开，宋继扬猛吸一口气发出一声惊呼，他失去力气的双手从大腿上滑下来，他抬起泪盈盈的眼睛看了王皓轩一眼，又小心地抱起大腿，让他方便的操。

又马上推搡着他：“你要当着人的面操我？你确定？”

忽然，目光黯淡下去，转身扫了一眼角落的侍女：“还打算在这里站多久？”

“是是是，抱歉，马上。”侍女拿着一堆要换洗的床单、衣服和吃剩下的食物，跌跌撞撞逃似的离开。

“到床上，站着好冷。”宋继扬难得这样软软糯糯地求欢，插进来了，却卡在半路，不上不下的，更觉难耐得紧。

“不冷，等下火烧一样的热度，直接深深烫进你身体里头，怕会烫死你。”说又伸了一根手指进穴里一勾，带出些稀稀拉拉的精液来。

宋继扬身体剧烈地颤抖着，他一只手揉着他的头发，另一只手伸出食指蘸取了一些液体，拨开宋继扬遮住脸的头发和手臂，宋继扬抬起泪汪汪的眼睛看着他，听话的张开嘴含住他的手指。

他模拟着口交的动作，顺从地来回舔舐着他的手指，咽下从他乳尖流出的乳汁，舌尖在他指头上流连打转。

说完他臀肌绷紧，他闷哼一声，掰开他的双腿，腰胯陡然一挺，只听得“噗嗤”一声，快速地操进甬道中，巨大坚挺的肉根打桩似的，蛮力插进去。

“王皓轩，你特么混蛋！”宋继扬难耐地呻吟一声，便使劲收缩着下体，妄想着能把他吸出来，好早点儿结束。

他喊名字喊爱你喊哑了，陡然被这么一记深插，嗓音拔尖哭叫起来时，却突地呛住，猛咳了一声。

“别骂啊，刚才还说爱我呢。”

宋继扬知道王皓轩掌握自己的秘密后，愈发的过分，分明就是刻意安排一堆人在外面守着。说是守着，实则听着他们俩从头到尾做到底，有意要他脸面丢尽，他故意喊出声来：“啊啊……啊！操我，我前面好难受……”

“我有什么好怕，被你干了几次了，少一次不少，多一次不多。”他充耳不闻，伸手抚弄身前的翘起的性器，肉屁股也压着王皓轩炙热的东西，随着动作上下起伏着。

“真不听话。”王皓轩死死咬着后槽牙，“这可是你让我操的，一会儿吃苦的可是你。”

与此同时，那勾人魂的淫叫也一刻不停。

“来啊，操哭我...啊...嗯嗯...嗯快点儿，快点儿！我要——”

“哥……”一遍又一遍的叫床。

再没气力挣扎哭喊，只剩下微弱的呜咽：“……嗯……啊啊……好烫……”他身前的射了不知几遭，已再挤不出液体来，颓然地耷拉着。

“不要不要，我不要了...你快些射出来啊……”

暴雨夜，小侍女端着清洁工具站在房门外，别墅门外8个彪形大汉，就像雕塑一样杵在门口听着里面男人的呻吟声。从地上到墙壁，从窗前到书桌，小侍女觉得麻烦了，等会的清洁工程看样子十分浩大。

黑道大佬养个男人好像不是什么很稀奇的事情。

小侍女站在门口听到呻吟声时脸涨得通红，看到旁边的几个墨镜大哥稳如泰山岿然不动的神色，做了好几次的深呼吸。

她是第一次听到男生的呻吟，原来男生也可以呻吟，原来男生的呻吟比女人还要媚。但她很快点头离开了，脑子里反复熟识的背着那几个数字：

“你真想救我？”

“嗯”

“帮我带个信去警队”

“好，你说”

“要小心，千万要小心。”

宋继扬还是成功逃跑了。

在雨夜之后，他浑身湿透躲在仓库的一处角落里 ，周围黑漆漆的看不见东西 ，只能通过仓库墙面上的几个小洞分辨是白天还是黑夜。破败不堪的屋顶还在嘀嘀嗒嗒的漏着雨 ，雨滴打在宋继扬的眼皮上，顺着鼻梁划到了下颚最终落在锁骨。

“你跟咁靓仔，不如跟我丫....”宋继扬被这低沉的声音吓了一跳 ，声音从门外传进来 ， 与他一墙之隔。

他彻底怒了 ，抬起脚使劲踹了几下门，边踹边喊着“有本事出来，看我不弄死你们！”

强烈的光从门外照射进来，宋继扬被灯光刺的睁不开眼睛， 好一会他才看清楚外面的情况。

“佢，畀你架，我都得（他能给你的，我也可以）”。说话的男人身材高挑，穿着一身黑色的西装 ，身旁有人给他打着一把伞。

那人朝他扔了一沓照片，几乎他每天的行程都在被监视，角度证明无一例外都是偷拍。

而后面..则是他在自家落地窗前光着上身健身， 刚洗完澡裹着浴巾坐在沙发上看电视时的照片..宋继扬的家是俩层的别墅，只要有人溜进院子里，就能拍到。

细思恐极，看的他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“有种。”

“你知唔知我呢个人，除咗贩毒…最钟意啲咩呀（你知道我这个人 ，除了贩毒...最喜欢什么吗？）”那人眯起了眼睛靠近宋继扬， 脸离宋继扬越来越近 ，嘴里呼出来的气打在宋继扬惊慌的脸上。

“最钟意玩好睇嘅小差佬（最喜欢玩好看的小警察）”宋继扬瞪大了眼睛盯着他。

“送上门咗，就唔好谂住走咗。（送上门了 ，就别想着跑了）。”

5.苟延残喘的活着，他情愿去死

“妈的！老子养了一群没用的饭桶，连一个孱弱的人都看不住！”

“特么都是饭桶啊！！！！白长这么剽！！！”王皓轩唇角微微一动，右手上转着把刀，往前扔了刀，一脚踢开，一把扼住门外几个大汉的喉咙。

右手擒住他们的关节，提膝击向几个人小腹，拿起军刀应声而落，插在泥土里。

“找到了吗？哪儿？”

“我问他，在哪儿。”

“砰！”那人重重的摔在地面，趁着撞击带来的发懵，打手再一次用力，半跪在那人身上，膝盖顶着那人背部向后用力。他的手被勒发白，整张脸因为大力的咬合动作变得向外凸出。

那人贴着地面无法起身，又被打手先发制人渐渐的没了力气。打手不敢杀人，感觉到身下人力气的减小就松了鞭子从那人身上起来。

空气中，在灯光中发出渗人的反光，虽说血腥的场面他常见，但不管看几次，他那杀人不眨眼的动作都像极了侩子手

“啊啊啊！嘶～”疼痛感过于强烈，男人捂着断臂，在地板上无声地翻滚，龇牙……

还不够！

“在..在我哥...船上...”

王皓轩抹掉大动脉喷在脸上的血，跨过男人的身体，板过捂血的右手，无情地将它切断。

“分尸，送给他远在香港的爹。我要让黑道知道，敢动我的人，就是这个下场！”这是他离开房间时吩咐的事，却让所有人冷汗直冒。

“如果我回不来了，就各自散了。”一身黑色西装，全身散发着一种叫做如同野兽一般危险气息，不由分说开着名贵轿车，还带了几个身手较好的保镖和杀手直接去了交人地点。

脚上一踩，车子猛地加速。

“俄罗斯转盘，枪或者身体？”一个好心提出玩法。

“两只V蓝，但是分不清楚哪只是春药，哪只是兴奋剂。”制造毒品的专家站出来给了最好的选择。

"选一个，哪个都死不了的，我帮你选？"那人坐在上面，手捏着宋继扬的下巴，用拇指去碰那个新鲜的伤口

"用不着。"宋继扬冲上前，他眼神准确、尖锐，俨然一把磨快了的刀，随时准备割断对手的喉咙。

随手抢走了一支一饮而尽，把管口朝下甩了下，证明没有作弊。被汗水蛰痛的眼睛一眨不眨盯着他们，嘴上的血顺着下巴滴在不停起伏的胸上。

骨节修长的手松开，管子清脆落地，一脸轻笑表情。

“绑起来。”

“来啊，有种都上啊！！”宋继扬知道药性发作了，光裸白皙的大腿不断摩擦着，汗湿的腰肢胡乱扭动，混杂着他的毒瘾，将早已一片濡湿的下面贴上凳子，有意无意地研磨。

瞬间静了，然后爆发出歇斯底里的嚎叫，完全是下意识的，羞怯、慌张、恐惧，各种情绪掺杂在一起。

那人点头，拿起吸管俯下身，一道一道的白色粉末接连被他吸的一干二净。 

“接着来，再来。” 

“给他再加点剂量。”针管中的液体，被缓缓推入。直到宋继扬用力挣扎着直起身来，额上的青筋暴跳，眼神也已经飘忽不定。

“老大，一般人...没这么大量。”

那人走上前笑笑，凑近他的耳朵：“别等了，他不会来的。你再熬下去，就死了。”

短短三年，他心狠手辣的一枪爆头处理对手，我见犹怜装得一手无辜，哄骗女人的手段，伺候男人伎俩，舞蹈、骑射、医学药学，越南老挝新马泰语，无不精通，甚至以身犯险试毒又逼迫自己戒掉。为了完成使命，他曾历经多少磋磨，多少隐忍，又下了多少圈套，多少计谋。

“或者大家一起玩一玩？好让你解脱？怎么样？”房间里传出一阵暧昧的笑声。大笑着伸手掐住他后颈，将几乎失去反抗能力的宋继扬按在桌案上。

“玩你妈...哈哈哈哈哈”宋继扬冷汗直流，浑身抖得厉害，看到他得意的狂笑，吐了那人一头一脸。随之而来的就是雨点般的拳头，密集的落在他的脸上，后背和肚子。 

他不能死，不能死在这个场合，身体不由自主的颤抖着，耳朵里开始嗡鸣，他低头闭上眼，听不清他在说些什么。 

恍惚间，门开了。他的眼睛对上王皓轩的眼睛，心中是一片慌乱、不知所措、和深入骨髓的恐惧。

一支即将燃尽的烟堪堪夹在王皓轩食指与中指之间，灼热几乎切身，王皓轩咬咬牙发了狠，把烟头往左手心里拧灭。蛋白质发出滋啦啦的声响，额角青筋爆出，一滴冷汗跌落手心。 

“哪只手。”王皓轩依旧做着同样的动作，但抬头望向男人的眼神里充满了杀气。

“……什么手？....”男人显然不知道他后面的状况

“注射的手。”

“左手。”腹部被一把冰凉的东西抵住，是枪，握枪的姿势很标准，宋继扬抿着惨白的嘴唇，一个漂亮的转枪，子弹稳准地射穿了左臂。

“这里。”指着他手臂的枪慢慢往下滑，一直滑到他的胯下，戳了戳他中间的东西，笑的云淡风轻，随后松了手劲。

“嘭。”口中模仿出声。

“啊啊啊！”男人吓尿了，吼叫着跪下去，嘴脸瞬间扭曲，如同长满寄生虫的尸体，恶心，丑陋

当他还想搬出他老豆来恐吓时，王皓轩一个后旋踢，将男人击倒在地，男人吐出了一颗带血的门牙，看得出来这一击力度很大。

王皓轩踩住男人冒血的伤口，从上衣口袋里拿出了一把匕首，豪不犹豫地刺进了左手手腕

“咔嚓”骨头被斩断的声音，左手已经被切了下来，切口处血肉模糊，一小节突兀的骨头暴露在众人眼前。  
“靠，有人埋伏！！”

“啪”

“砰！”

枪声不断在耳边回响，已经逐渐分不清到底是哪边的人，在船上枪战只能在密密麻麻的房屋之间拼命躲避，试图寻找安全的出路。很快，两人身上给都开始带了斑斑血迹。

宋继扬恍恍惚惚的被人拉着跑，似乎觉得自己又回到了当初在海边和王皓轩肆无忌惮的奔跑的时候。

“小心！！”王皓轩突然回身推他一把，迅速往左边闪去，子弹精准的射进了刚刚站在身后举枪的黑衣人。

“你还好吗？宋继扬？”他换一只手夹烟，右手顺着宋继扬汗湿的腹股沟滑下去，滑到他的股间，不大硬的一个东西，他整个圈住。

“抬头，我靠，你的脸？”王皓轩狠狠嘬一口烟，伸手出摸他的脸，吐着烟圈弓起背，拿舌头在他脊柱的凹陷处徐徐往下舔，突然的，咬了咬他的肉

“没事。破相而已。”他躲开了，可这一下简直像撒娇。

“怎么？破相了就不要我了？”宋继扬脸热着，嘴唇湿着，整个人都在颤抖，脑子嗡嗡作响，浑身的皮肤都像在燃烧，两手不受控制地在他背上抓。

“不是，我心疼。”王皓轩走过的路线给附近的皮肤带来前所未有的意欲不明，轻微的声音此刻被黑而寂静的房间无限放大。

宋继扬略微发烫的唇舌毫无预兆地堵了上来。

糟糕，估计是被人下了药，使劲往他身上蹭，抱住他的头把嘴唇送上来，被他推开后，他带着哭腔说难受，开始在自己身上乱摸。

“乖，听话，别乱动。”

“我难受...求求你。”他意乱神迷，王皓轩帮他包扎着伤口，也被他勾引的口干舌燥，一路上被他黏在身上甚是折磨，两分钟的路走得像几个世纪般漫长。

“求求你，求求你操我.....”淫荡的声音回响在空荡荡的船舱，他脸被烧的通红。血腥混着烟酒味，却掩盖不住他嘴里的淡淡甜香。他抚摸着宋继扬渴望的身体，总算能让他得到一些满足不那么难受。

“你现在...你需要休息，宋继扬，宋继扬，醒醒？？”他开口想要拒绝，却是将人的舌尖放了进来，瞬间就被吻得大脑缺氧，推拒的手也没了力气，

“帮我....”耳畔传来的是滚烫的呼吸的亲吻，王皓轩埋在那脖颈处不断舔咬，一手解着人的衬衫扣子，一手锢在人腰侧轻轻揉着。

“痒…哥...”说完又凑上来蛊惑他。

他知道声音一定非常之媚惑，“过来啊。”

趴在船舱门上，把裤子往下一车，摆出一个极其放荡的姿势，声音低柔而暧昧"进来，这个姿势进得深...哥..哥你快点，给我个痛快。"缓缓上下捋动起来，一面又浪叫着，贴着男人的大腿来回摆着腰，用屁股磨蹭，以解小穴的瘙痒。

“受得住么？”

缓缓地推入半个龟头，宋继扬抻长脖颈喘息一声，而后点点头。

“嗯...快进来...啊...”

半截柱身极其缓慢地进入，之前没有用手指开拓过，只进了一半，又退了出去，再次一点一点地挤入。

“嗯……嗯……唔……”“滋滋”的水声从身下传来，刚骚完，就被抓着腕子摁在船板上，王皓轩非常猛，不要命似的，撞得他死去活来，腰杆扭着，屁股在墙上不停地蹭，身体深处似乎有一种需要，太下贱，太难以启齿，他只能放纵地叫，难耐地岔开腿。

“嗯嗯……啊……好痒……好舒服…”

“啊啊啊！”宋继扬仰头高叫，还不忘按住他的上身，王皓轩两眼喷火，死死按住他的胯骨，上下挺腰。哪怕浑身是伤，下腹出血，使出的腰力仍不是常人能承受的。

宋继扬不一会儿就被干得酥麻醉软，流着眼泪连连讨饶，更是一句话都说不出了。

“操我，快点操..我不行了...”宋继扬哼哼着朝他伸出手，像个要人抱的孩子。手抚上他的后背，缓缓探出舌尖，将从伤口流出、蜿蜒而下的血迹轻轻舔去。

王皓轩把大半截退出去，再用力捅进来，挤一回拉不了几次，再动就是白沫儿。

“我操，你他妈流这么……”随着动作左右摆动，流出的腺液甩得两人下腹胸前、一片淫靡痕迹。王皓轩看得眼睛直冒火，伸手掐住他通红的龟头，拇指指腹往他铃口一按。

挺执拗地捅进去，还没进全，宋继扬就抽搐着夹他，大概七八下，突然整个把他箍牢了，登时“啊”一声尖叫，皱着眉射出来。

“爽...再来...我还要...啊啊...操死我..”听得人耳膜都要飙血，只恨不能狠狠干死他。里头本流水空虚的后穴都好似被钝物撞击似的，胀胀的，带着些隐痛，屁股肉被王皓轩捏得热辣。

都快顶到滑下去了，再大力将人捞回来，束在怀里，卯足了气力又是大力的百十下顶操。

宋继扬开口，一个“啊”字被撞碎成好几声，断断续续地从口中零落而出。

“啊！嗯嗯蹭到了……好舒服……”王皓轩一手抚着宋继扬汗湿的裸背，一手抓着他的臀肉，曲起腿来，深入浅出，肉棒一直停留在甬道深处，进行着小幅度的抽送。

“你父亲牺牲，是什么时候的事？”王皓轩被他有节奏的夹着，舒服的很，从齿间发出“嘶嘶”的声音。

“王皓轩...王皓轩...”

宋继扬瞪着湿润的眉眼控诉道：“你说、你说我叫了你的名字，就放过我...”

“少和我讨价还价。”突然发狠地捅了一下，他停住，拿舌尖去顶他的酒窝。

“2004年...啊...操...爽...”很快就发不出声音了，憋红着脸，脑袋歪在他颈窝里，可怜兮兮地张着嘴，入迷、晕眩，鼻子里发出黏黏的声音，很享受，很放荡。

那就是同一件事了，王皓轩看着他羞耻、性感，沾满了精液的下面，两边被捏红了的乳头，攥了攥拳头松开，又狠狠的攥住。薄唇与他的耳廓若即若离，喷洒出来的气息裹着引导的暧昧，沉甸甸的囊袋“啪啪啪”地拍在屁股上。

“如果没有药剂作怪，你还会不会主动找我？”

“那支是兴奋剂。”

“我如果不找你，我怕我会大开杀戒，俄罗斯转盘根本就不够玩儿的。”

又过了好久，宋继扬觉得仿佛一个世纪之久，之后的事情自己不知道了，他就晕了过去。

暴风雨里的小船不断飘着，盯摇晃不定的灯没有任何反应后来到驾驶室，他们必须要摆脱跟在后面的警察，或者那些找上门的仇家，雨雾下的江水滔滔不绝。

他鬼使神差的走上去，那大概是他这辈子最主动最自主的一次，也是最心软的一次。

“你们坐小船走，把他送上小船，安安全全送到泰国去！我还有一些私事没解决。”王皓轩似乎天生就带一种令人仰望敬仰臣服的气质。

“老板你跟我们走吧”

“必须要安全送他出去。”他低头闻了闻，指上还残留着那人的温度，唇齿间仿佛也沾染上了那人口中的染了风尘又干净的香味。他不自觉地舔了舔上齿，似乎试图勾回那人的气味。

“老板！！！”

“走，不想死就赶紧！”

苟延残喘的活着，他情愿去死。

6.“想清楚了？真要一网打尽？”

五个月前，即将退休的老警察摘下警帽，托在手中，站在在了墓碑前。

“想清楚了？真要一网打尽？”

“我是个人民警察。”换了警服的人，挺起胸膛，目视前方，站得笔直，就像一棵挺拔的小白杨。

“那你…想好就行。你和你的父亲一样优秀。”

“叔，如果真能一锅端了。能立几等功？”宋继扬低头，垂了眸，片刻后又抬起，重新望着墓碑问。

“终身荣誉，和你父亲一样。”

可在他正准备回归警队的时候，被身旁的这个关系复杂的男人按下：“别动，现在出去是送死，你听我的，再等等。”

宋继扬再次醒来已经是3天后了。

“毒枭头目，王皓轩自首了，小宋，你这次真的是立了大功啊。”宋继扬刚从医院回来，还没睡上一觉就被电话吵醒，哑着嗓子说不出来，睫毛颤了颤，可眼皮重的根本抬不起来，全身更是麻木般使不上力气。

“他人呢？有事吗？”

“肩膀中了一枪，肋骨也中了一枪，肋骨断了，那枪极靠近心脏，差点要了他的命，现在还在私人医院里抢救。”

“和他有利益关系的所有团伙也在逃窜的过程中被逮捕了。”宋继扬大脑一片空白，手一松手机便滑落掉在枕边。

“恭喜，你可以，归队了，大获全胜！”

“宋继扬。”

“到。”他努力控制住自己情绪，强迫自己用尽力量睁开双眼，特意清了下嗓子回答。

“明天来所里报到。”

“是！”

头号罪犯自然是被锁在昏暗无光的审讯室，王皓轩看到进来的人，忽然眼前一亮。那一身不大起眼的警服，穿在他身上真的是一身正气，说不出的干练和帅气。

“来了，我的人民警察小情人。靠，你穿制服....什么时候跟我来一发？”

“闭嘴，你想我来吗，不想我就走了。”

“别走啊，穿着制服来了，不做点什么还真是可惜了这身制服。”

“穿这样好看吗。”

“凑近一点，我告诉你。”还是那双手，那张嘴唇，那个温柔的声音。

“好看，特骚。特想操。”宋继扬凑近，他咬着他耳朵说。有那么一瞬，宋继扬怒气从他发红的眼眶蒸腾出来，王皓轩近乎贪恋的低头去嗅怀中人露出一小截的脆弱白颈。

“要在警车上，你敢吗？”肩头几乎要挨住他的下巴，这个距离很适合做点什么。肩窝里是王皓轩呼出的热气，双手不知道什么时候起上了男人的腰。手下是半软的肉体，覆在上方的则是他常年摸枪的手掌。

“怎么不敢。”说话声逐渐变大，富有侵略性的吻，让宋继扬差点让细微的气音吐出嘴。

“要是在警车上叫出来，我会觉得更诱人。”他整个人在王皓轩面前暴露个干净，仿佛被人强压上车窗的无力反抗在车外抓拍人的短炮下显得像是位被囚禁又无法逃脱的野猫。

“你真是不怕死，都这样了，还能笑出来。”

“死不了，我还要活着见你呢。还想等你在床上叫我哥呢...”

“唔唔唔……”王皓轩戴着手铐的手，拽紧了他的腰，霸道地几次把他吻住，轻轻的，浅浅的，只是啄。宋继扬动弹不得，牙关被捏开，唇齿间充斥着满满的烟草味。

“王皓轩，这里是警局，请你文明。”直到衣服被撩起，灌进一阵凉意，他才猛的惊醒，拼命挣脱了。

“说吧，都什么时候把我卖了，你一天到晚跟我黏一起，怎么可能有机会卖我？”

“怎么没有机会。在你每次把我操完，自己爽了，睡了，当然不知道了。”宋继扬眼里看不出任何情绪，薄薄嘴角扬起一抺清冷的笑意。

“你手提着数据线做什么呀？小警察。”

“可以做很多事呀~”

“比如呢？”

“比如，绑你。你最好老实一点，还有个活路。”王皓轩被他又绑着一层，扯下冰凉的制服纽扣，也不恼，耸了下肩膀，暗示着投降。

“别动手动脚，我能帮你洗脱罪名，但是你要帮我做一件事。”嘴唇贴在冰冷的镣铐上，舌尖推开镣铐，舔过手腕内侧。

被握住的手臂像是被烫到一样，反射性地想收回去，却被攥得更紧，宋继扬忽然把他的指尖含进了嘴里，警告般地用牙咬了一下。

“我不要洗脱罪名，我要你。”他凑近了那通红的耳朵，低声询问，手掌按在他腰上，呼吸湿热。渐渐变得潮湿暧昧的气氛，在肩膀上磨蹭的牙齿，突然收紧的手掌。

“当线人，是永不见底的黑暗，只要你答应做我的线人，这辈子你要什么，我都答应你。”

狭小阴暗的房间里，没有明亮的灯光，没有忠诚的摄像头，只有宋继扬非常诚恳又认真的眼神。

7.“自己捅自己试试看。”

“好啦，故事就是这样，没有人死，也没有人可以逃脱。”王皓轩他失焦的眼里有一瞬间清明，然后紧紧咬住下唇，许多小年轻狱友原本以为自己能听到一些香艳的内容，结果却是这么烂结尾的故事有些不快。

“大哥，大哥，我听说男人是不是比女人紧。”

王皓轩想到那段时间，那个黑暗的房间、那个相遇的别墅、那个逃亡的邮轮，那些带着烟酒迷幻和药品作用的日子，一次次被打破新奇的禁忌。。

很意味深长的看了那人一眼：

“自己捅自己试试看。”

END~


End file.
